How the Test Was Won/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producers John Frink Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Ron Hauge Rob LaZebnik Matt Warburton Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Daniel Chun Consulting Producers Tim Long Carolyn Omine Don Payne Dan Castellaneta David Silverman Producers Dan Greaney Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Michael Price Directed By Lance Kramer Executive Producers Ian Maxtone-Graham Matt Selman Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Karl Wiedergott Animation Producers Tom Klein Laurie Biernacki Andrea Romero Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman Executive Producers Kent Rice Jay Fukuto Story Editor Valentina L. Garza Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Footloose Written by Kenny Loggins and Dean Pitchford Performed by Kenny Loggins Wannabe Written by Spice Girls, Matt Rowe and Richard Stannard Performed by Nancy Cartwright Symphony No. 9 - Movement 4 (Ode to Joy) Music by Ludwig van Beethoven Gonna Fly Music by Bill Conti Fantasie Impromptu 66 Music by Frédéric Chopin Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Assistant Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Joe Saunders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Alan Decker, C.A.S Mark Linden, C.A.S Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recorders Tim Lauber Robert Bubba Nichols Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Post Production Facility LaserPacific Presented in Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Colin Contreary Assistant to the Producers Lauren Biller - Michael Mitchell Sergio Guerra - Michael Nobori Mindi Lee - Andrea Schell Matt Marshall Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Nelson Shin Overseas Animation Director Assistant Directors Michael Lester Tommy Tejeda Animation Timers Ray Claffey Robert Ingram Additional Timers Pat Buchanan Jack Dyer Storyboard Artists Lance Kramer John Achenbach Glen Wuthrich Sherm Cohen Patrick Perner Storyboard Revisionist Luis Escobar Frank Nissen Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Background Designers Lynna Blankenship TJ Kim Debbie Peterson Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Eric Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers John Krause Armani Styles Jefferson R. Weekley Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Anne Legge Chris Bolden Eli Balser Assistant Color Designers Lisa S. Waggoner Mike Battle Character Layout Artists James Baxter Julian Chaney Lejon Douroux Luis Escobar Tony Fucile Ernest Keen Ely Lester Cam Maloni James Marquez Kenny Pittenger Natasha Presler-Wicke Josh Taback Oscar Cervantes Liz Climo Davy Lauterbach Norman Auble Grant Lee Lena Podesta Ryan Rivette David Salvador Chance Raspberry Character Layout Consultant Andy Chavez Ed Ghertner Brad Vandergrift Gerald Lee Bashaw III Eric Koenig FX Layout Artists Rosanna Lyons Brice Mallier Lead Background Layout Artist Ian Wilcox Background Layout Artists John M. Berman John Liu John Pattison Larry Miravalles Anthony Bell Retake Director Karen Carnegie Johnson Assistant Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Animatic Editors Eric Loudon Martin Alvarez Heliodoro Salvatierra Scene Planner Erika Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Animation Associate Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Manager Trista H. Navarro Animation Production Manager Peter Gave Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Animation Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Taylor Allen Rob Brunette Jr. Amanda Byrnes Animation Production Assistants Matt Battle Nikki Isordia Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Consulting Animation Producer Joe Goyette Animation Post Production Supervisor Michael Mahan Animation Post Production Coordinator Ashley Bamburg Digital Retakes Steve Mills Telecine Level 3 Post Larry Field Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill Tape Room Supervisor Felix Sanchez The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #LABF02 COPYRIGHT ©2009 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Category:Season 20 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest stars Category:Complete